Accidentally In Love
by HoldingontohopE
Summary: This is just a cute sonfic Accidentally In Love by the Counting Crows about Chad and Sharpay. It's my first story, so please read! Oh, and please don't give me mean reviews, because that would make me cry.


_**I do not own High School Musical or the song "Accidentally In Love" by the **__**Counting Crows.**_

**Accidentally In Love**

**_A Chadpay Story_**

**Chad POV**

I don't know how this happened. I really don't. Honest. I used to hate her more than anything, but now I can barely go a day without seeing her. Her beautiful blonde hair, her cute laugh, her commanding strut, her voice, all of her pink outfits, and her icy attitude.

She keeps asking me why I'm acting so weird, but I just don't have an answer. Maybe, just maybe I'm in love though.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_  
_**Sharpay POV**

He is so stupid and childish and immature. And that big huge afro of soft curly locks that I would love to run my hands through. Wait!! What am I saying?! He's not even my boyfriend!! Am I going crazy? Maybe I'm sick. Yeah, that's it. I'm sick. Sick of not being his girlfriend!!! Fine, fine. I'm going to admit it. I think I'm falling, faster than I thought I was, in love. Accidental love. I can't keep ignoring these love-dovey feelings.

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love  
_

**Chad POV**

Everyday, after I spend time with her, I turn the corner a little faster. I'm thinking that everybody has found love or is after love. Well, now it's my turn for love.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

I saw Sharpay running down the hall, as fast as she could in her stiletto heels. She was screaming really really loud while running.

"Move it! Move it! Move it!"

"Hey Shar!" I yell as she goes zooming by.

"Can't stop and talk!! I'm late for my history class!! Mr. Coleman doesn't show mercy! Talk to you later Curly-Q!!"

No matter how crazy she is or how catty she can get, I love that girl.

_So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

**Sharpay POV**

There's no way that I'm gonna be able to escape his love. I hate everything about him. But I love him so much, it's unbelievable!! I've got to tell him eventually, because if I don't, he'll find some stupid airhead cheerleader instead. **(A.N.-don't get mad!! nothing against cheerleaders!! except snotty ones!!)**

"Shar!!" It's him!! Stay calm. Act normal Shar.

I turn around and see him. "Sharpay Nicole Evans. I surrender to your pink world."

He smiles that smile that I love while looking into my eyes with his beautiful transfixing ones.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

**Both POV**

I looked into her eyes waiting for her to say something, but I ended up doing some more talking instead. "Listen, the universe is obviously telling us something. We belong together and you know it. Please don't turn me away 'Ice Queen'."

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no_

Oh my gosh! He didn't just say that. Yes he did. Say something dummy! "With you, I know I'll never be alone. Oh and another thing. I love Chad Reed Danforth."

_Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
_

"Guess what Shar? I love you too. And I'll never ever let you go. Your stuck with me. Ha-ha!!"

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsi all appeared in the doorway of the chemistry lab.

"Oh" (Zeke)

"My" (Taylor)

"Goodness." (Ryan)

"What happened? We thought you hated each other!!"

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love_

"So did we!!" Sharpay said.

"But we're in love!!" Chad said.

"Accidentally!!" Both said.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N- I absolutely love this song!! It's so fun too listen to and it's super cute!! Hope you liked my first story on here!! The second I remembered this song, Chad and Sharpay popped into my head. I love this story!! **

**Nice reviews please??? **


End file.
